teardrops on my guitar
by shygirl22
Summary: Based on the song teardrops on my guitar. Hinata is in love with her best friend but she thinks he loves someone eles. Can Hinata find the courage to confess her love or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, if anyone who reads this reads my other story, which doesn't have a very good title and I'm working on it, I wrote that I would make a sasukexhinata fic. Or did I? I can't remember. Anyways, I'll be making one, but the first chapter will be tomorrow because it's 12:30 here and I have to go to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

I walked through the busy streets of the village, trying to get home. There were a bunch of voices around me, but I just ignored them. I was to busy thinking about something, or rather someone, to pay attention. Sasuke Uchiha** (That's how you spell it, right?)**. The most wanted boy in this village, girls dreamed of him being they're boyfriend and boys wishing that they were him, my best friend, and the boy that I fell in love with.

Yes, it's true. I, Hinata Hyuuga, shy, quiet, Hinata, fell for _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Sure, alot of girls claim to love him, but they only love him for his looks. I don't love him for his looks, I love him for his personality. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I just wish he loved me back. I know that he doesn't. He's been talking about this girl that he loves and it isn't me. Why would anyone love me? I'm not as pretty as the other girls and I don't show my skin as much as they do. I'm always hiding behind this jacket. I'm not as smart as the others, ether.

"Hinata!" Someone yelled, breaking my train of thought. I turned to see Sasuke standing by me, looking kind of annoyed.

I smiled and said, "Hello Sasuke." He smiled back and started walking away, which meant that I should follow. When I caught up I decided to start a conversation.

"So, have you decided on what to do with that mystery girl?" I asked.

"No. I don't know how to tell her." He said.

"Maybe if you tell me who she is then I can help." I said.

"How would that help?" He asked.

"Um... well... if you tell me who she is then... I could help you pick things up for her based on her personality." I said.

"I already know what kind of stuff she likes." He said.

"Oh. Is it Ino?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Tenten?" I said.

"No." He said.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's not Sakura." He said.

"Why not? She likes you." I said.

"But I don't like her." He said.

"Then who?" I asked.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself." He said. By that time we were at the training grounds. We got in our stances and started to spare.** Ok, I'm not good at fighting scences, so I'm going to skip it.** When we were done, the sun was almost down and I was breathing heavily.

"Your inproving Hinata." Sasuke said and I nodded.

"Come on. Let's go to the ramen stand and eat. I'll buy." He said and started walking away and I followed.

"Will you please tell me who it is?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint. She's beautiful and kind." He said.

"Um... Sakura?" I asked.

"No. Why do you always think that it's Sakura I love?" He asked.

"Who eles would it be?" I asked.

"It's y-" He stopped relising his mistake.

"You almost told me!" I yelled, glad that I got something out of him. He just stared at me with a look that said are-you-really-that-dumb?

"What?" I asked, starting to blush. He just shook his head and continued to walk. When we got to the ramen stand, we saw Naruto eating ramen**(No surprise there)**. When he saw us he waved and yelled, "Hi!" I smiled back and Sasuke just gave him a nod. We went and sat next to him. Then I started to remember what happened when I told Naruto I loved him.

Flashback **(Also, they're all 15 and the flashback happened 3 years ago)**

I was walking towards the ramen stand where I knew Naruto would be. I decided to tell him how I felt towards him. When I got there, he was eating ramen.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something." I said and started to play with my fingers.

"Huh? Oh, Hinata! Ok, what is it?" He asked.

"I've known you for awhile now and I really like you." I said.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I like Sakura." He said.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later." I said and ran off. I ran towards the woods and ended up next to a lake. I sat at the edge and let my tears fall._ Why? Why does he like her and not me? _I thought over and over again. Soon, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't care. What more could the world do to me? I had a horrible father, a cousin who hated me, a sister who wished I was dead so she could take the place as heir and now, Naruto rejected me.

"You shouldn't be crying over the dobe. He isn't worth it." A voice said. I looked up and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I went for a walk and I found you here." He said and sat down so we were eye to eye. "You shouldn't cry over him. He isn't worth it. You should just get over him."

"But it's hard. I always looked up to him and admired him. How can I just get over him?" I asked in a whisper.

"Did you really love him? You admire him. Admire and love are two different things." He said. _Maybe he's right. I didn't love him, only admired him._ I thought and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said and he gave me a nod.

End of Flashback

_After that, we became friends. I should thank Naruto. If it weren't for him, then I wouldn't love Sasuke. If only I could tell him._ I thought and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was talking about something while Sasuke just nodded and added a few words to agree or disagree with Naruto. After we ate and payed, we said goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke walked me home. On our way to my house, it was quiet. It was comfortable, walking with him._ I guess it would be ok if he doesn't love me. As long as he's happy, then I am. But, what would happen if I did tell him? Should I or shouldn't I?_ I thought.

Soon we arrived at my house and I said goodbye to Sasuke. When I was about to open the door, he called me back.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that..." He stopped.

"Yes?" I asked. _Please say what I hope you'll say._ I prayed.

"To have a good sleep." He said.

"Oh. Ok. You too." I said. I tried not to sound disappointed. I hope I fooled him. I turned and walked through the door. I went straight to my room and got ready for bed. When I was about to lay down I stopped. There, on my stand that was next to the bed, was a picture of me and Sasuke. It was taken a few weeks ago at the training grounds. I was wearing my usuall clothes, jeans and a jacket, and Sasuke wore a black t-shirt and pants. We were both smiling and he had his arm around my neck. I picked it up and stared at it.

_Sasuke. I hope that you'll be happy with this girl and I hope she doesn't hurt you. _I thought and put the picture face down on the stand. I didn't want to see it anymore. I hope I get some sleep tonight.

**Ok, That's the first Chapter. I hope you like it. Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto. Also, there will be alittle bit of Sakura bashing... that's what it's called right? I can never get it right.**

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

_Why can't I tell her??!! It shouldn't be that hard. I was so close!! But I wonder why she sounded kind of dissapointed? She doesn't... does she? What if she does? _I thought as I walked down the streets. Then, I heard an annoying voice.

"Sasuke!!!" It yelled. I turned around to see Sakura running towards me. I sighed and continued walking. Soon she grabbed on to my arm. I sighed again._ I hate it when she does this. Now, if it were Hinata..._ I thought.

"Sasuke, please go out with me?" Sakura pleaded.

I glared at her and said, "no." I got her to let go and walked away from her._ Maybe I should ask someone, but who? Shikamaru? No, to lazy. Choji? No, he wouldn't know. Kiba? No, he wouldn't tell me anything. Shino? Maybe, but I shouldn't ask him. Naruto? Yeah, he might know. I'll ask him._ I thought as I walk towards his house. I knocked on the door and waited for him. A few minutes later, he answered.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. _I can't beleive I'm going to ask him._ I thought.

"I... need your help." I said. He just stood there, staring at me. After a few minutes, he let me in.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need help with Hinata." I told him.

"What about her?" He asked.

"I... need to tell her that... I love her." I said. Once again, he just stared at me.

"Oh, ok. Um... why not just tell her sraight out?" He asked.

"I tried that." I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Ok, how about you send her love letters?" He suggested.

"Love letters?" I asked.

"Yeah, but just don't tell her that you sent them. You could be a secret admirer** (is that spelled right?)**." He said.

"That's... not a bad idea." I said.

"No, it isn't." He agreed.

"Ok, I'll try that. Thanks Naruto." I said.

"Anytime." He said and I left. _Ok, I'll try out the idea tomorrow. Maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought he was._ I thought and headed home.

**Ok, that's the chapter. I hope that idea was good. I couldn't really think of anything eles. Sorry. Please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto. Also, there will be alittle bit of Sakura bashing... that's what it's called right? I can never get it right.**

Chapter 3

Hinata's POV

"Hinata, wake up! Someone sent you a letter!" someone yelled in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hanabi sitting next to me, holding a letter.

"Hanabi? What time is it?" I asked.

"9:00. You got a letter. It's a good thing I saw it come through the door and not father." she said and gave me the letter.

"Who is it from?" I asked. She just shrugged and waited for me to open it.

'Dear Hinata,

Since I can't tell you in person, I have decided to write letters telling you how I feel, but I won't tell you who I am untill I have the courage to tell you. I've known you for a long time and I have grown to love you. I can only hope that you feel the same way.

Love, Your secret admirer.'

_He loves me? I wonder who it is._ I thought.

"So, who sent it?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know. It just said 'My secret admirer.' " I told her.

"Let me see!" She yelled and grabbed it out of my hands.

"You have a secret admirer! Wonder who it is." She said and smiled at me.

"So do I. Now, get out. I have to change." I said and she left. I change into a t-shirt, pants, and a purple jacket. I brushed my hair and teeth and went outside, putting the letter into my pocket on the way out. _Maybe Sasuke sent the letter._ I thought and walked down the streets, towards the training grounds. When I got there, I saw Sasuke already there, kicking one of the wooden post.

"Hi, Sasuke." I said and walked towards him. He turned around and smiled.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, but I got a letter this morning." I said.

"What letter?" He asked and I handed him the letter. He read it and frowned.

"Who do you think sent it?" He asked and handed the letter back.

I blushed and stared at the ground. "I... I don't know." I said. I looked up and saw him staring at me. He looked away and I could see a small blush forming on his face.

"Let's begin." He said and got in his stance and I got in my.** (Same as first chapter. I'm not good at fight scenes and I'm going to skip it.) **After we were done, we went to the ramen stand to get ramen. Naruto was there, again, and Sakura was there too. When she saw him, she jumped up and yelled, "Sasuke!!!" while running towards him. Since I was standing next to him, Sakura pushed me down and hugged Sasuke's arm. Sasuke glared at her and pushed her off and helped me up.

"You ok?" He asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Why do you hang out with her, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Because she's my friend." He said and started walking the rest of the way to the ramen shop and I followed him. He sat next to Naruto and when I was about to sit next to him, Sakura stole it. Sasuke glared at her and moved to the other side of Naruto and before she could sit there, I sat down next to him. Sakura glared at me and sat next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you going to the ball on Friday?" Sakura asked.

"What ball?" Sasuke asked.

"The ball where everyone wears a mask. It's for the festival." Naruto said.

"I didn't know that there was a ball." I said.

"Anyways, will you go with me?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Will you go with me, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura frowned and said, "no." He frowned and continued to eat his ramen.


	5. the good, bad and worse news

**Ok people, I have a good news, bad news and worse news situation. The good news is that I'm moving. It's good because it's a nice house. The bad news is that once I move, I won't be able to update as much as I want to because this isn't my computer, it's my aunt's and it's staying at her house. I've been living with my anut for a few months and that's how I was able to update. The worse news is that I'm going back to school on Thursday and that's when I'm moving so I'll be busy the whole day. I'll update tomorrow because today I went to the zoo with my dad and brothers and I had to walk for almost 7 hours, I'm tired, and my mom said that I have to start going to sleep early.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 4

Hinata's POV

After I was done eating, it was still early. Too early to go home. Sasuke had something to do, so I went to Ino's flower shop. When I got there, I saw that the only person in there was Ino.

"Hi Hinata." Ino said and smiled.

"Hi Ino." I said and smiled back.

"So, have you told Sasuke yet?" She asked.

"No, but I think that he's going to tell that girl that he likes her." I said and sighed.

"Well, you have to tell him before he tells her. Have you heard about the dance?" She asked.

"Yes, Sakura mentioned it. Oh, and that reminds me. I got this letter." I told her and gave her the letter. She read it and smiled.

"This guy must really like you. And he's shy." She said.

"Shy?" I asked.

"If he wasn't, then he'd tell you in person, not in a letter." She told me.

"I guess. You going to that dance?" I asked.

"I hope." She said and sighed.

"You know, he might ask you." I said. The he being Ino's crush.

She blushed and said, "I hope."

I smiled and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. Almost time to close up." Ino said.

"Yeah and I better get going." I said and told her bye. When I got home, Hanabi was outside with something in her hand.

"Hinata! You got another letter!" She yelled when she saw me.

**Sorry if it's short and not very good, but I have to get off the computer. I'll try and write soon, but I'm not making any promises.**


	7. Help!

**Sorry, but I forgot to ask you to do something for me. Who should be Ino's crush? I've narrowed it down to 3 people. Shikamaru, Choji, or Naruto. Please review and tell me which one should be it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto. There will also be Sakura bashing. I think that's what you call it. I forgot.**

Chapter 5

"Another one?" I asked as I took the letter.

"Yes and it's probably from your admirerer." Hanabi said. I opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Hinata,

I know it's wierd that I'm writing twice in one day, but I wanted to ask you something before anyone else asked. Will you go to the dance with me? I know you don't know me, but if you will, meet me at the front at 7:00 and I'll be waiting for you. If you don't show up by 7:15, then I'll assume you aren't coming. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Your secret admirerer"

"Should I go?" I asked Hanabi.

"Of course you should! We have to go shopping though. You need a dress and a mask. I'll come with you." She said. I nodded and we were off. On our way to the mall, we ran into Ino.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Ino yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He asked me out! Shikamaru asked me out!" Ino yelled. A few people stopped and stared at her for yelling. Hanabi glared at the people and, being scared by the little girl with the glare, quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Congradulations, Ino. Hinata also has a date for the dance." Hanabi said.

"Really? Who?" Ino asked.

"Her admirerer." Hanabi said.

"Really? Congrats Hinata." Ino said and smiled. I smiled back.

"We're heading to the mall. You want to come?" I asked. Ino nodded and we continued on are way to the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's one thing you should know when going to the mall: hope that Sakura isn't there. Unfortunately, we had the bad luck of not only Sakura being there, we could tell by the shouts coming from the store, but bumped into her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"To buy clothes for the dance." I said.

"Someone asked you out? Why would they do that? You're not even cute." Sakura said. I lowered my eyes so she couldn't see the tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Shut up, Sakura! I bet know one asked you to the dance!" Ino yelled.

"Someone did ask me to the dance, but I turned him down. I'm waiting for **my** Sasuke to ask me to the dance." Sakura said back. I winced on the inside. _There's no way Sasuke would like Sakura...right?_ I thought.

"And that guy was probably Naruto, wasn't it?" Hanabi asked. Sakura frowned and glared at Hanabi.

"Well, at least I know Sasuke will ask me out. Who asked you out, Hinata? That dog-boy you call a partner?" Sakura asked. **Sorry, I didn't mean to say that about Kiba. He is one of my favorite characters.**

"Don't call Kiba that." I whispered.

"So what if I call him that? What are you gonna do about it?" Sakura asked.

"She won't have to do anything because I'll do it for her." A voice said. We all look to our rights to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke! Your here! So, are you finally going to ask me to the dance?" Sakura asked, get more excited by the minute.

"No," Sasuke said, while glaring at her, "I already have a date. At least, I think I do."

"WHAT!!!! WHO IS IT!!?? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, I'LL..." Sakura said, but stopped because Sasuke said something.

"Don't you listen? I said that I think I do. It depends on if she shows up." Sasuke said and looked at me. I blushed and gave him a confused look. He smirked in return.

"What do you mean by you don't know!?" Sakura demanded.

"I asked her and let her think about it. If she shows up, I have a date. If she doesn't, I'll go home." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Sakura said and stormed off.

"I really hate her sometimes. I can't even remember why we were friends." Ino said and shook her head.

"Hinata doesn't that sound familiar?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, it does, but I don't think that Sasuke would do that." I told her.

"Do what?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Ok, since that's over, we can continue on what we were doing before." Hanabi said and lead the way to one of the stores.

"Bye Sasuke. See you later." I said and followed Hanabi. Ino wasn't far behind.

"Bye Hinata." I heard Sasuke say. _Sasuke can't be my admirerer. He doesn't like me like that. But still... I can hope._ I thought as I followed Hanabi.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto. There will also be Sakura bashing. I think that's what you call it. I forgot.**

Chapter 7

**Hinata's POV**

It was the day of the dance. I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to puke.

"Don't worry Hinata. Everything will be alright." Hanabi said.

"Why aren't you coming, Hanabi? It would be more fun if you did." Ino said.

"I can't. It only for older ninjas, but I may drop by and play a joke on people." Hanabi said. We were all in my room, getting ready for the dance. Ino had on a blue, sleeveless dress and a blue butterfly mask that only covered half of her face. I had on a lavender dress with sleeves on and a lavender butterfly mask that only covered half of my face. Hanabi had on her regular clothes since she couldn't go.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't play jokes on people." I told her.

"Ok, then I'll play a joke on Sakura or someone mean like that." Hanabi promised. I sighed said that it was ok, I guess.

"I hope it's a good one, though. Ruin her dress or hair." Ino suggested. I sighed again.

"Good idea. Now shouldn't you guys head out now? It's already 6:58." Hanabi said.

"Oh right. We should get going. Good luck Hanabi." Ino said and left.

"Have fun, Hinata." Hanabi said.

"You too." I said and left. I caught up with Ino a few minutes later.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Ino asked, nervous about meeting with Shikamaru.

"I'm sure you won't. Just relax and have fun." I told her and smiled.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks. I hope you have fun too. We're here." The place where the dance was was just a building. Not very big, but wide enough to have a dance floor and other stuff. There was also a clock hanging on the ceiling.

"I'm gonna head in. You'll be ok out here?" Ino asked and I nodded.

"Have fun, Ino." I said. I looked up at the clock. It was 7:04. _Am I to early?_ I thought.

"You came." A voice said behind me. I turned around and there was a guy. He had long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, **think of Itachi's hair,** light blue eyes, a tuxedo and a mask that covered half of his face.

"Hello. Are you my admirerer?" I asked. Part of me wanted him to say no and the other part wanted him to say yes.

"Yes, I am. Who were you expecting? Naruto?" He said.

"Naruto? No, it's just... nevermind." I said.

"Come on." He said and lead the way inside.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked.

"After we dance." He said. He then took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We danced for awhile, not saying anything. Then, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I want to show you something." He said and took my hand. He lead me out of the building and to the woods behind the building. After we walked for a few minutes, we ended up at a waterfall.

"It's beautiful." I said and stared at it.

"I thought that you'd like it." He said. I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"I don't like it. I love it." I said. He smiled back at me. He then walked towards me and hugged me. I blushed and hugged him back.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked.

"After this." He said and kissed me._ My first kiss and it's coming from a guy that I don't even know. I was hoping that it would be Sasuke._ I thought and kissed him back. After we seperated, he looked at me.

"If I tell you who I am, promise not to be mad." he said and I nodded. He stepped back and a cloud of smoke appeared. When th smoke cleared, I saw none other then Sasuke.

"I used a transformation jutsu so you wouldn't recognize me." He said.

"Sasuke? You're the one sending me those letters?" I asked.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You...You love me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sasuke, I love you too." I said. I smiled, glad that I finally told him. He smiled back and kissed me again.


	10. the joke

Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Hanabi's POV**

_It's about time._ I thought as I watched my sister and Sasuke. _Now, what was I gonna do again?_ I thought as I toward the building. _Oh, right. I was gonna play a few pranks, but on who? I hope I have everything I need in this bag._ I walked behind the building and used the back door. _Idiots. Guard the front but not the back._ I thought. I used my byakugan **(Spelling?)** to see if any guards where near by. _No one._ I thought and walked up a flight of stairs.

I entered a doorway and looked around. I was on a platform that was right above the dance floor. I walked to the middle and looked down. I recongized Ino and Shikamaru, sitting down on chairs next to each other. _Ino should ask him to dance._ I thought and looked at the other people. _Hinata's teammates. No, not them. The fat boy, Shikamaru and Ino's teammate. No, I can't. Naruto and... Sakura? She said yes? Probably couldn't find anyone to go with. _Just then, Sakura hit him in the head.

"Ow! Sakura, why'd you do that!?" Naruto whined. _I can hear him from all the way up here!? Sasuke was right! You can hear him from a mile away!_ I thought.

"You idiot!" She yelled and hit him again. _She's bossy. Why does Naruto like her? He can do much better._ I thought. _Ok, it's her I'm gonna prank._ I decided. Just then, Hinata and Sasuke came in, holding hands.

"Sasuke! You came! I knew you would!" Sakura yelled. She ran and tackled him to the ground, making Hinata fall in the process. _Ok, now she's really gonna get it! _I thought.

"Sasuke, what did Hinata do to you? Did she hold you hostage? I'll kick her ass if she did!" Sakura said. _I'm glad I have good hearing._ I thought.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked and helped her up.

"I'm fine Naruto. Thanks." Hinata said and brushed her dress off.

"Get off me, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and pushed her off. When he got up, he walked towards Hinata and grabbed her hand.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You told her? Congradulations!" Naruto yelled.

"Told her what? Are you talking about me? Are you finally going to confess your love for me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. I could almost see the hope in her eyes.

"No. I told Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Told Hinata what? That you don't like her and that she doesn't have a chance with you because you love me?" Sakura asked, still not getting it. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, I'll never get why you like her so much." Sasuke asked.

"I can't remember." Naruto said and started to think. _Moron._ I thought. _Ok, time to put my plan into action. _I thought and made a clone.

"Ok, what's the plan?" The clone asked.

"Put this in your ear and go down there." I said, digging through the bag, found the earphone and a tiny microphone that could be hidden in her shirt, right next to her mouth, and gave it to her. Before she jumpped down, I stopped her.

"Wait! Before you go, transform into a 16 year old." I told her and she obeyed. After the smoke cleared, I saw a 16 year old with long brown hair and black eyes. She wore a black dress. The front came to her knees and the back went down to her ankles.

"Ok, go." I said and she jumpped down. I took out a microphone and the other earphone.

"Can you here me now?" I asked. No answer. I moved a little to the right.

"Can you here me now?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard her say.

"Good, now go over to Naruto and try to steal him." I told her and she obeyed.

"What do you mean by that!?" I heard Sakura yell. While she was yelling, she didn't even notice my clone talking to Naruto. Hinata did notice and looked up at where I was at. I put my finger to my mouth to tell her not to tell. She smiled and looked back at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Mission accomplished." I heard my clone say and I looked at her. Naruto was leaving the door Hinata and Sasuke came through and my clone was looking at me. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Keep him distracted untill I say so. Oh, and make sure he's at least a mile away." I said before she left. I made another clone. I gave her everything I gave the other and she transformed. This one had short red hair and blue eyes. She had a blue dress that came to her knees.

"Okay, go down there and try to lure Sakura outside." I told her. She nodded and jumpped down.

"No, I will not accept this!" Sakura was yelling. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino were all stareing and so were a few other people. My second clone was trying to talk to Sakura, but she was ignoring her.

"Ok, change of plan. Get Ino alone and tell her about our plan." I told her.

"Got it." I heard her say.

"Clone #1, how's everything outside?" I asked.

"Naruto's starting to suspect that something's up." I heard her say.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"About a mile and a half away from the building." She said.

"Ok, I told Ino." My second clone said.

"Good job #2. Tell her that I'm gonna throw down and earpiece." I said.

"Roger." She said.

"Who?" #1 asked.

"Nothing #1." I said. I looked at Ino and she was looking up at my hiding place. I through it down and she caught it. She put it in her ear and nodded.

"Ok, Ino. You in?" I double checked.

"She said, 'of course! Anything to get billboard brow.' " #2 said.

"Where the hell is Naruto!? I need a punching bag!" Sakura yelled.

"What a bitch." I said and my clones laughed. I could see Ino laughing.

"How about we dump punch on her?" #2 said. I saw Ino say something, but couldn't hear.

"#2, tell Ino to be ready to catch." I told her. I through down a mircophone and Ino caught it.

"I said that Shikamaru knows about the prank. Is that ok?" Ino asked.

"If he wants in, then yes." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"We could us his brain." I said.

"Naruto wants to go back!" #1 yelled.

"Stall him by any means!" I yelled.

"Alright." She said.

"Ino, ask Shikamaru if he has any ideas." I said. She asked him and he said something.

"He said that we could lure her out by saying that there's a cherry blossom tree outside and it looks like it raining petals." #2 said.

"Why didn't you think of that, Ino?" I asked.

"It's been years since I had a real conversation with her and I forgot." Ino said.

"Ok, #2 go and tell Sakura about the cherry blossom. Ino, you and Shikamaru go and find a clearing. Make it look like there's a cherry blossom tree out there. We'll catch up." I said and they obeyed. I looked at Sakura. She was about to explode in anger. I smirked.

"Hanabi, Shikamaru changed his mind." Ino said.

"What! Why?" I demanded.

"He said we're being too mean." She said.

"Give him the earphone and microphone." I said.

"We are being too mean." I heard Shikamaru say.

"We are not! Everyone knows that Sakura doesn't really want him. She's had almost every guy in this village except Sasuke. She even tried to get you, remember?" I asked. Silence.

"See, Shikamaru? We're not being mean. Besides, she deserves it. Almost no one wanted her a few years ago, but Naruto. And she treated him like crap. She still does. Think about Naruto and the hell he's been through just to try and be noticed by her. He been through alot worse then what Sakura's about to get. Think of all the hitting and yelling that he recieved from her. If anyone's mean, it's her not us. We're just paying her back." I tried to convince Shikamaru. A few minutes later, I heard Ino.

"Ok, he's in again." Ino said.

"Good. I hope you guys are ready because she's coming." I said and watched them leave.

"Ino, tell #2 where you two are." I said and went back down the stairs and headed out.

"Just a few more minutes, #1." I told her.

"Good because I'm not sure if I can hold him any longer." She said. I arrived to see a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the clearing. I hid in a tree and a few minutes later, I saw #2 enter with Sakura. Sakura ran to the tree and sat down.

"Good job #2. Now, try and see if you can get her to tell the truth about Sasuke." I said and she obeyed.

"Sakura, do you like Sasuke?" She asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

"Oh, come on! Almost everyone knows, Sakura! Just tell the truth!" She yelled. Sakura hesitated, but told us.

"Ok, so I don't like him. He's cold and thinks that he's the best. But, what am I suppose to do? I've been with almost every guy in this village! Now, I'm back to Sasuke." Sakura said. #2 smirked.

"Ok, that's all I need to know." She said and jumpped into a tree. Sakura looked confused, but didn't move. I made some hand signs and the cherry blossoms turned into spiders. Sakura screamed and tried to get them off, but couldn't. She ran out of the clearing screaming her head off. I fell off the tree from laughing so hard. Ino was holding her side and #2 was trying to catch her breath.

"It's amazing what an illision will do." I said, when I caught my breath.

"Yeah, lets go back to the dance." Ino said and #2 dissapeared.

"Ok #1, you can dissapear too." I told her.

"Mission accomplished?" She asked.

"Mission accomplished." I said.

**Ok, maybe that was too mean, but whatever. Review Please!**


End file.
